The Musical
by daseyrules97
Summary: Derek and Casey being the lead of a musical? An onstage kiss? Now where will that lead I wonder? Dasey Humor/Romance fic  Possible Lizwin towards end.
1. Surprise!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am new to writing stories on fanfiction but i have been reading for a long time. This is my first story so I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

I was walking towards the school notice board to see the cast list of this year's musical. "Calm down Casey!" I told myself. I was so nervous but finally managed to look. There it was, the cast list, pinned up on the board. My life depended on this. Ok maybe not my life, but it was still very important! I peeked at the board. It read:

**Lead female role:**

**Casey McDonald**

It was me! I'd got the lead! My best friend Emily hurried up to her wanting to hear the hopefully good news. "So, did you get the part?" She asked as I was blocking the notice board. I tried to look disappointed tricking Emily. Her face fell. "Never mind!" she said, trying to comfort me.

"I got the part!" I squealed unable to hold it in any longer. Emily's face lit up.

"Well done Casey! I'm so happy for you!" Emily cried.

Emily and I held hands and jumped up and down squealing with excitement.

"Who's the male lead then?" asked Emily. "Remember you have an onstage kiss with him!"

I hadn't thought about that yet as I was so excited about getting the lead. I hoped I was someone I liked. I scanned the cast list again quickly looking for the male lead. It was written right underneath my name.

**Lead male role:**

**Derek Venturi**

There it was in black and white, the lea role. I was too shocked to speak but then it hit me.

"DEREK VENTURI?" I exclaimed loudly.

"DEREK VENTURI?" Emily repeated even louder. The lead was Derek? My rival, the bane of my existence, my step-brother Derek? Then, I realised something.

"I have to kiss him?" I cried. Could my life get any worse? Emily shoved me out of the way to look at the notice board herself.

"Derek? Since when does he act? Or sing even?" Emily cried.

"I've heard Derek sing!" I muttered. "It's painful"

This was turning out to be the worst day ever!

**Derek's POV**

I walked up to the notice board and scanned the cast list quickly. I punched the air and said to my best friend "Hey Sammy! I've got the lead!"

"Hey, Congrats D, I'm proud of you!" shouted Sam. "Why did you audition anyways? You think musicals are lame"

"Have you forgotten? I get to do an onstage kiss with the female lead" I replied.

"So you auditioned so you could kiss a girl?" asked Sam.

"Not just any girl Sammy boy! The lead is always a really cute blonde" I said smirking.

"So, who is it then?" Sam asked. I looked at the list again. I said:

**Lead female role:**

**Casey McDonald**

"Casey?" I cried. I rubbed my eyes and checked again. Yep, definitely said Casey.

"Did you just say Casey? As in your sister Casey?" asked Sam shocked.

"STEP-sister" I corrected him. I hate it when people call Casey my sister. She is not my sister and never will be. I will never see her as my sister. "Yes, her, how many other Caseys do you know?"

"Sorry" muttered Sam.

"I have to kiss Casey?" I said to myself.

"Man, and she's not even blonde!" said Sam. I glared at him fiercely. I was beginning to think that I shouldn't have auditioned for the musical after all! To make things worse, Sam was still going on about Casey.

"_I_ wouldn't mind kissing Casey. After all, she is kind of h-"Sam managed to say before I put a hand over his mouth.

"Do not finish that sentence!" I whispered to Sam. "This is Casey we're talking about, my step-sister!" It killed me to say that because I knew that deep down, she wasn't but that feeling would never come out. This was Casey. My STEP-SISTER. It made all the difference.

"See you later Sammy" I said before walking off in the other direction. This was gonna be a long day!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we have it, my first fanfiction. I would really love it if you all reviewed and gave me some tips to improve! There will be more chapters coming up soon. Now press that review button!**


	2. Feelings and Dreams

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story, reviews make me happy! Some people were a bit confused about when this was set so I'll make things clear. It is set at around the same time as the episode "Show off Tune" but Sam and Casey never dated. Casey is currently single and so is Derek. So, on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek though I wish I did!**

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

"Casey! I asked you a question!" exclaimed my English teacher. "Are you asleep?"

"Sorry miss" I muttered. I was still thinking about the musical and was in a weird trance. I needed to get out of this classroom. Fast.

"Casey! Are you listening to me?" asked the teacher again. Then, I had an idea.

"Miss, I don't feel very well. I think I'm gonna be sick" I said whilst pretending to be sick. The teacher went white and looked very alarmed.

"Erm….there is a bug going around. Why don't you run to the washroom if you need to be sick? Then get yourself straight home! I don't want anyone else to get that nasty bug." said the teacher.

I ran out of the room and caught a bus home. Casey McDonald never skips school but there will have to be an exception for today. I had more important things on my mind.

Once I'd got home she had a splitting headache from all the tension so I lay down on the sofa. Luckily, mom and George were at work and the rest of my siblings were at school so no-one was home. The last thing I wanted to do was explain why I was home so early. Thoughts about the musical filled my mind and soon, I fell asleep.

**Derek's POV**

"Yo D" Sam called at the end of the school day. I had somehow survived the rest of the day after hearing about the musical. I was just about to get the bus home when Sam called.

"Yeah Sam, what is it?" I asked slightly annoyed at him. I just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"You wanna come over to play video games?" asked Sam. Normally, I would've agreed in a blink but for some reason, I didn't feel like playing.

"Nah man, I don't think so" I called back out to Sam whilst walking away.

"Alright then" Sam said confused. "Ring me if you change your mind okay?" Sam called back. I didn't reply. I needed to get home. It was Thursday. Lizzie had soccer practice, Marti was at Dimi's house and Casey normally has a club on Thursdays. Edwin had detention so no-one should be home. Perfect. I needed a few hours to myself after the hectic day. He walked home after getting the off the bus excepting a peaceful evening on the couch.

**Casey's POV**

_The crowds were cheering, I had finished all my songs and it was the final scene. He leaned forward so close that I could smell his warm, sweet smell and even count the eyelashes around his eyes, his face with an expression I'd never seen before. I found myself staring into his mesmerising chocolate brown eyes whilst I felt his strong, warm palm gripping my cheek comfortingly. Our faces were inches apart, so close but yet so far away. I could feel his breath on my lips making me shiver with delight. I tilted my head towards him whilst he tilted his down. My eyes fluttered closed as he closed the spac…_ "WHAAA" I cried as I was woken by something heavy landing on my feet.

"Casey?" cried a voice that I recognised immediately.

"Derek?" I replied. I hadn't realised that I'd been asleep that long.

"Yes it Derek! What are you doing here?" shouted Derek.

"In case you haven't noticed, I live here too" I replied scowling.

"Unfortunately, I have noticed but don't you have somewhere to be? A club maybe?"

"I…ermm skipped it" I mumbled blushing as suddenly lost for words as I realised who I was dreaming about. Then, the memories of the day came flooding back to me. The musical, going home early…the dream she was having. I was dreaming about kissing Derek?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sort of a cliff hanger, I know the first two chapters are extremely short especially this one because it was originally one chapter but I split it into two. The next ones will be longer, I promise so please stay with me. I will try to update at least once a week from now on. Rate and review as always! **

**P.S. I have some ideas of what to do with this story but I would love it you lot could give me a few ideas. My favourite ones will be used!**


	3. What?

**A/N: Hello again. I want to say thank you to phoenix9648 for being the only one reviewing to this story! So, as promised, here is the slightly longer, 3rd chapter.**

**Disclaimer: My dreams have come true! I finally own Life with Derek. Ha! I wish!**

**Derek's POV**

"Hello! Earth to Casey?" I said. She seemed to have suddenly gone of into space.

"Yes! Sorry, what were you saying?" she replied blushing. Why was she blushing? But she looked so beautiful the way her hair fell on one side of her face and her crystal blue eyes staring so intently into his with a sense of almost longing. And her perfect-"Shut up!" I told my self. I can't think of my step sister like that. Anyway she would never fall for a player like me! I pushed the thought aside.

"You just zoned out for a moment there" I said smirking.

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere," she replied.

"Was your mind at…oh I dunno, maybe at a certain musical?" I questioned looking straight into her eyes.

"Erm…yes" she mumbled looking down. "I think you have some explaining to do Derek!" she said again regaining her confidence.

"Explain what my dear stepsister?" I asked staring at the T.V. She switched it off and I tried to protest with "Hey I was watc-" but she interrupted me.

"Der-ek!" she exclaimed loudly. "Stop watching T.V and explain to me why you're the lead of the school musical!"

"Oh Casey, you know I auditioned because of my passion for music, and acting" I said sarcastically but Casey wasn't buying it.

"Derek, we both know well that you have no passion for music or acting" she scoffed. "I for once, do! And you will ruin this year's musical. Not to mention the onstage kiss!"

"That is the exact reason I auditioned!" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"You know perfectly well that the lead of the musical is always a cute blonde. Why they chose you this year, beats me" I replied nonchalantly.

"Unbelievable!" Casey cried. "You are the only person heartless enough to do that!"

"That's me!" I said whilst tuning the T.V on again.

"You know Derek some people actually audition because they love acting. I hate you Derek!" she cried as she stomped upstairs.

"You too Princess!" I called to her. I tried to look unbothered by her comment but inside I was hurting.

**Casey's POV**

"Uurrgghhhh! He is so infuriating!" I cried to myself in my bedroom. I mean who would ever audition for the lead in a school play just so that he could kiss some blonde bimbo! "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" I cried hitting my pillow each time. He was a disgrace to the musical. I knew that he lived to humiliate me but I didn't know he would go that far! I was so angry with him that I couldn't think properly. I decided to write some poetry as that always calms my mind down. I managed to write a few lines but I still couldn't stop thinking about _him._ "Calm down!" I said to myself as I struggled to write some more lines to my poem. Just then, the person I never wanted to see again came in.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness Case," he said smirking and leaning on my doorframe. "But you're already mad so I don't think that applies to you" he said again when he got no reaction from me. I tried to ignore him hoping that he'd go away but instead, he came and sat on the end of the bed. He looked so cute, his perfectly messy brown locks falling over one eye and mesmerising chocolate eyes. "Snap put of it!" I told myself. "He's your stepbrother". Was I actually having feelings for Derek?

"What do you want" I snapped at him looking up from my poem.

"Oooh, touchy!" he said smirking. I glared at him hard. If looks could kill, he'd be stone cold and dead.

"I wonder why that is?" I said sarcastically.

"Look Case, I know that you're mad at me for ruining you perfect musical but can we at least put our differences aside for now" he whispered. "We have our first rehearsal tomorrow and we have to get along!"

"Wow, I didn't know that Derek Venturi knew how to be nice" I said icily to him. "But I agree, we should put our differences aside for the sake of the musical"

"Good!" he said smiling. Not smirking, but smiling.

"It actually sounds like you care about the musical" I teased.

"Of course not!" he said quickly but then he lowered his voice and said "But I think I just might enjoy it"

"You? Enjoying it? That I have to see" I laughed.

"If you ever tell anyone I just said that, you'll pay!" Derek said as an afterthought.

"Your secret's safe with me" I whispered back. "So what did you want?"

"Nora told me to come down for dinner; I told her you had some news. I thought you'd want to tell her about the musical" he said.

"Thanks Derek" I smiled. "I'll be down in a minute"

"Kay" Derek said as he left my room and walked down the stairs. I put all my things away and got ready to go downstairs and tell the family my good news.

**Derek's POV**

I was in a good mood that dinner because I had made up with Casey and I'd done something to finally make my family proud. All my life, I was seen as a slacker, never trying at anything except hockey. So imagine the surprise to my family when I told them that I'd got the lead in the school musical. A few minutes after I'd spoken to Casey, she came down the stairs and sat at her place on the table.

"Hey sweetie, Derek told me you have some news, so what is it?" Nora asked impatiently.

"Well mom, you know that I auditioned last week for a part in the school musical?" Casey said excitedly.

"Yes, sweetie, we know, you were going on about how well it went remember" Nora smiled.

"Well, I got the lead!" Casey cried.

"Well done Casey, I'm so proud of you honey!" Nora exclaimed happy for her daughter.

"That's fantastic Casey!" cried my dad. Casey was then bombarded with cries of "Congratulations!" and "Well Done!" from all the family. I couldn't help feeling a little left out.

"That's not all George!" Casey said. "Derek has something to say too, don't you Derek?"

She turned to me and smiled so I smiled back. "Prepare to get the shock of your live" I thought to myself as I got ready to tell them my news.

"Well, as you know, Casey has the lead in the school musical" I started saying.

"Yes, we know that Smerek, we want to hear your news now!" cried a very impatient Marti.

"Be patient Smarti" I said to her. "I'm just gonna come out and say it. I got the part of the male lead!"

"WHHAADDTTT?" came everyone's shocked reply. That was definitely not what they were expecting.

"No need to sound so shocked!" I said sarcastically. I knew that they'd react this way.

"I mean, how?" asked Edwin.

"I auditioned" I said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Since when do you act Derek?" asked Lizzie.

"Yeah" said Dad. "I know you and you would never audition for a school musical. So why did you?"

"I know I don't take interest in anything to do with school but I thought I might enjoy being in the musical" I said glaring at Casey, warning her not to tell anyone the real reason. She just glared straight back.

"Wow, I'm proud of you Derek!" Dad said.

"You're both starring in the musical!" exclaimed Nora. Everyone started asking questions about the musical and it became like a normal family conversation. Casey never mentioned the kiss and neither did I.

**Casey's POV**

Everyone had reacted quite well to the news but there were some questions to why Derek even auditioned in the first place. He made up some story about how he wanted to enjoy school and believe it or not, Mom and George believed him. Of course I knew the real reason but if George did, he would flip! Later that evening, I was reading in my room when Mom came in to congratulate me again.

"Hey sweetie, can I come in?" she asked me.

"Of Course, come sit" I said patting the space next to me on the bed.

"I'm so proud of you honey, you're doing so well" she said. "And Derek is surprising too!"

"Thanks mom" I said. I was debating whether or not to tell her about the kiss. I decided to as I tll my mom everything.

"Mom," I started. "For the musical this year, we're doing a romance story."

"Yes," Mom said realising where I was going with this.

"And well, me and Derek have an onstage kiss in the last scene," I mumbled looking down at the hands. I had gone bright red whilst saying it but luckily my mom didn't notice.

"Ah!" said Mom. "So you and Derek will have to be together for the musical"

"Yes" I whispered back. "But it will feel weird since he is family." I knew that it would feel weird but I didn't think it would feel like kissing my brother. After all, we weren't blood related. That was exactly what my mom said after.

"You and Derek aren't blood related" stated mom. "Only by marriage"

"Are you saying that you're encouraging the kiss to take place?" I asked confused.

"Did I tell you about my best friend Jenny?" she said avoiding my question.

"I've heard of her but what about it?" I asked.

"Well, she got married to her stepbrother" she whispered.

"What?" I cried. She didn't reply as she got up off the bed and turned to leave.

"Goodnight Casey" said mom smiling but I was still confused. Was she supporting a relationship between me and Derek?

I decided to get to sleep and forget about what she said. I turned off my light and got inside my blankets. I tried to sleep but couldn't get mom's comment off my head.

"You and Derek aren't blood related"

"She got married to her stepbrother"

**A/N: So this is a much longer chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think, I really need more reviews. I might take a while to update the next chapter but stay with me.**

**Hugs and kisses XOX **


	4. Authors note Sorry!

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry I'm doing this but this story may not be up for a while as I dont have any ideas. I would really appreciate it if you'd all give me some ideas for the next chapter or the whole story. Please keep reading and I promise that I will upload.**

**Sorry :-P**

**Hugs and kisses xox**


	5. First Rehearsal

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I didn't have any ideas but you reviews helped me a lot! They got me motivated to keep writing. So here's what you've all been waiting for, Chapter 4… Have fun!**

**I changed the end of Chap 3 because it didn't fit with this one. You can reread the end if you want.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think Dasey wouldn't happen if I owed LWD? Of course I don't own it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

I woke up early the next day really excited. I was the first day of the rehearsal! My mind was still on what my mom had said last night but I just pretended that the conversation never happened. I was looking forward to meeting all the other cast members and to get on stage. I hoped that it wouldn't be too awkward but you know Derek!

I got dressed for school and went downstairs for breakfast as usual. It was quite early and luckily, my mom wasn't up yet. I didn't want to face her again after last night. I was just about to get some milk out of the fridge when George came up the stairs of the basement.

"Hey Casey, you're up early" he said

"Yeah, I wanted to get to school early because Emily said she'd help go over my lines before the rehearsal today. Since she's busy at lunch, I suggested we meet up before school" I said back

"Ok, that's good" George replied. "Is Derek coming, I mean he's in the musical too?"

"I bet he's fast asleep right now, I don't think he knows we have rehearsal today" I scoffed.

"I actually thought Derek was going it seriously after what he said last dinner" George exclaimed.

I didn't say anything as I knew the real reason.

"Anyway, I'm off to work, I have an early meeting today. Have fun today!" George called as he left for work.

"You too George!" I called back as I settled down to my breakfast. As I was finishing up my cereal, I heard feet thudding down the stairs.

"Sup?" I heard someone say and I knew exactly who it was.

"Derek?" I said turning toward him and getting the shock of my life. He was standing there in just a pair of chequered pyjama bottoms and no shirt. I could feel myself blushing instantly but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his chest. Hockey had kept him in brilliant shape; He looked like he'd just walked out of an Abercrombie bag! I just wanted to walk up to him and run my fingers along his muscular chest. I was brought out of my trance by Derek waving his hand in front of my face.

"Are you there Case?" he asked loudly.

"What are you doing up? You do know that it's only 7 right?" I said turning away as I was blushing again.

"You mean there's two 7 o'clocks in a day?" said Derek sarcastically whist reaching up for his cereal.

"You didn't answer my question" I just said back accidentally looking up and catching sight of his gorgeous body flexing as he reached up. I didn't think it was right to be thinking about my stepbrother that way.

"I wasn't sleepy" he mumbled with his mouth full of chocolate cereal. "And, I'm starving"

"Ew" I said as bits f cereal and milk sprayed out of his mouth whilst talking. "You eat like a pig!"

"I'll take that as a compliment" he replied. "Anyway, as you said, it's only 7"

"Your point is?" I asked not getting his drift.

"Why are you going to school this early" he asked.

"I wanted to go over my lines for the musical and Emily said she'd help. You do know that it's the first day of rehearsal today right. The musical's only a few weeks away and you need to learn your lines or at least read them so you know what you're talking about!" I exclaimed.

"I know, I'm not as stupid as you think Case" he said. "I'll be at the rehearsal"

"Good, and now I'm leaving so I don't have to see you eat anymore. It's enough to put anyone of eating." I mumbled as I got my coat.

"Bye keener" Derek said but his mouth was so full that all I heard was "Buh kenuh"

I just rolled my eyes as I went to meet Emily.

**Derek's POV**

"Hey, D, what are you doing after school?" asked Sam.

"I don't think I'm doing anything today, why?" I replied.

"Wanna come over to my house?" He asked

"Yeah, sure, let me just get my stuff out my locker" I said back to him as I opened my locker. Just them Casey came round the corner looking very excited but nervous.

"Derek, are you ready?" she called out to me whilst walking closer.

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

"Rehearsal!" she said rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten!"

"Ah!" I said. "I told Sam I'd go over to his house"

"De-rek! You knew we had rehearsal. You cannot skip it you're the lead. If you want to be in it, you have to be committed" Casey shouted at me.

"But what about Sam?" I asked but she just glared at me. I figured that she would pester me until I came to the stupid rehearsal.

"Okay, I'll tell him" I said whilst walking over to where Sam was standing.

"What did Casey want?" asked Sam as I approached him.

"Forgot to tell you mate, but I have rehearsal for the musical today" I said sheepishly. "Casey came to remind me"

"So I guess you can't make it today then" Sam said looking disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry mate" I said to him. "I can't get out of it"

"No worries" Sam said. "I'd better go then"  
>"Bye Sam, see ya tomorrow" I called out to him.<p>

"Yeah, later" he said but not looking back. He was definitely upset about me blowing him off. I'd have to make it up to him somehow. I walked back to Casey to see her standing there muttering to herself.

"Hey Case, talking to yourself again?" I teased as she looked up at me.

"If you must know I was going over my lines which is what you're supposed to be doing too!" she snapped at me.

"Relax Case, it'll all go well" I said walking towards the hall.

"I looked back to see Casey still muttering and rolled my eyes. She's such a keener.

I went into the hall to see lots of musical freaks running over their lines and practising songs. This was nothing like I'd imagined. There weren't even any hot girls. There weren't even any decent looking ones there. I hate to admit it but the only fairly good looking girl in the room was Casey. And as if I'd have a chance with her, I mean she'd have totally ruined my reputation. Not that I wanted to date her or anything! Of course I didn't want to date her! She's a keener and a klutz. A beautiful, smart, pretty….NO! She's a keener and a klutz! That's it.

And I'm not in denial!

**Casey's POV**

I was really nervous as I walked in and even though I knew that Derek was with me, I still felt alone. I saw Derek's expression and I knew that he'd regretted auditioning. I smirked. That should've taught him a lesson. All the people here were rehearsing and running through their lines and was the complete opposite of Der**e**k. We were a little early but it wasn't long before Mrs Elden walked in.

"Welcome to the theatre" she exclaimed both her arms wide open. "I'm Mrs Elden, your guide on this magical musical journey. Now before we spread our wings and set sail on this artistic voyage, let's introduce ourselves and share why we're here.

Noel Covington, last years lead went first. He was quite shy but really good.

"Hi, I'm Noel. I'm here because I was the lead last year and I loved it so much that I wanted to be in the musical again this year. I'll be playing the Pirate Pete" he said. Mrs Elden turned to me indicating that I should go next.

"Hi, I'm Casey. I'm playing the Maiden Marina and I'm here because I love to sing and dance" I said smiling. "And I really look forward to working with all of you."

"Thank you Maiden Marina" Mrs Elden said smiling at me. "Now where's our hero?"

"I'm here" Derek said. "Okay, I'm Derek as you all probably know and I have no idea why I'm here"

How could he be so cruel? He was making a mockery of the musical. Everyone here was committed and what was he? I was half hoping that Mrs Elden would throw him out.

"There's always one isn't there?" she sighed. "But, the theatre is all about big discoveries and in the role of Deckhand heart Derek will be this years big discovery . Now, Casey, Derek, come with me, the rest of you practice your lines in your groups."

I followed her nervously with Derek behind me.

"Come sit" she said gesturing to the stage. I sat down on one side of her and Derek sat on the other.

"Now, in this first scene, the Maiden Marina is about to be swept off her feet by the Deckhand Heart only to be thwarted by the arrival of the evil Pirate Pete." She said to us. "Derek, you take the first verse"

"I'm sorry what?" Derek asked.

"Sing the first verse, come on," urged Mrs Elden.

"I don't do singing" Derek replied and got up to leave.

"Excuse me, Mrs Elden, could I have a word with Derek?" I asked gritting my teeth. He was so in for it.

"Yes, go on" said Mrs Elden.

I dragged Derek to a corner of the room and said "De-rek, what do you think you're playing at?"

"I am not going to sing that sappy love song!" he cried.

"Well, what do you except? It's a romantic musical!" I shouted back at him. "Derek I thought that you were going to try to do well"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to sing" he said again.

"Derek, please!" I begged close to tears. "This is the only time that I get to play the lead in a musical and I don't want it ruined."

"Whoa, don't do that!" Derek looked alarmed at my tears threatening to fall. "Fine, I'll do it"

"Thanks Derek" I said wiping my eyes. I reached out for a hug but he just backed away looking scared.

"Okay, Derek, are you ready to sing?" Mrs Elden asked when we got back to her. Derek stood up a little nervously and started singing the words on the script. I got ready to cover my ears.

_I gave my life to sail the sea,_

_I never thought you'd look at me,_

_And that we'd be here face to face,_

_And sharing this sweet embrace._

I was amazed at what I'd heard come out from Derek's mouth. He was actually quite good! Not good but amazing! His voice was perfect and it sounded like he'd put a lot of emotion into his voice. I looked at him in awe mesmerised by the depth of his voice. It was the voice I'd heard in my dreams of starring in a musical with my perfect guy. So all this time he was hiding the beautiful voice he had? Making everyone believe that he was rubbish?

"Wow, you're good!" I said to him surprised. He smiled kind of sheepishly at me.

"Wonderful Derek!" Mrs Elden cried clearly surprised as well. "I didn't know you could sing that well"

"Thanks" mumbled Derek, his cheeks tinged with a slight hint of red.

"Casey you take the next verse." Mrs Elden said turning to me. I stood up reluctantly and started to sing.

_The ship has carried me to you,_

_And know I question all I knew,_

_When I look into your eyes,_

_The feelings start to fly._

"Yes, yes, now together on the chorus" Mrs Elden said excitedly.

_So let's show this pirate here,_

_That we'll never live in fear,_

_Because as one we will be strong,_

_And we know we both belong._

I blushed a little saying those words to Derek but I knew that as an actress I must not be embarrassed. The words just flowed as I sang because mine and Derek's voice harmonised perfectly. It was like our voices were made for each other. I looked at Derek in awe and he looked right back into my eyes mesmerising me. I broke the eye contact blushing furiously again.

"That was perfect" said Mrs Elden looking at me and Derek . "You two are the perfect match"

I blushed again at that comment. No matter how hard I tried, I knew that this musical would still be very awkward.

**Derek's POV**

"Okay class, let's have a final run through with everyone. Take it from scene two when Maiden Marina realised her love for Deckhand Heart but they are interrupted by the evil pirate Pete" Mrs Elden said as everyone got into their places.

"And, start"

_"Oh, Deckhand Heart, I've realised something" _Casey said getting closer to me making me blush slightly. Why did she turn me on so much?

_"And what may that be my dear, sweet Maiden?" _I said trying not to get too close to her.

_"I think, I think I love you" _Casey said trying to put as much emotion into she could so to me, it sounded so real.

_"Well I know I love you, Maiden Marina" _I said cupping her face as it said in the script. I was sure that she would pull away in disgust but she put her hand over mine.

_"I loved you since I set my eyes on you all those years ago. I thought that we could never be together. I thought I hated you at first, but now I realise my true feelings" _Casey said putting her arms around my neck. What was she doing? That wasn't in the script. Was this a prank? It almost sounded like she meant it. And it fitted us perfectly. I decided to go along with it even if it was wrong.

_"I feel the same way"_ I whisper, leaning toward her lips. Just before I reach her, she pulls away me and ran out of the room tears streaming out of her eyes.

"What was that?" asked Mrs Elden looking alarmed. I didn't reply as I ran after her calling out her name. What was all that about?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I watched the episode "Show off tune" again and I used the same play because I loved the song! Most of the ideas are from that episode but the lines are completely made up. **

**Thank you again everyone, this is the longest chapter I've ever written and I couldn't have done it without your help! ****The end is kind of rubbish but I thought I was drabbling on too much and wanted to get on went the story so review and tell me what you thought as always. I am open to you ideas as well.**

**It may take a while for the next chapter to be up because the summer holidays is nearly finished and school will be starting soon so I may be quite busy but I will try to write as much as I can. Updates probably won't be regular but I will definately continue with this story.**

**Hugs and kisses xox :-P**


	6. Comforting Casey

**A/N: IM BACK MY LOVELIES! First of all can I just say that I'm soooo sorry for not updating for ages! OMG, it's been like 3 or 4 months…I am horrible to you lovely readers! I just couldn't think of ideas and I'd been so busy since school started that I just stopped writing! I know how much I hate it when I'm reading a fanfic and it just stops in the middle and as it's the Christmas Holidays now! (YAYYY!) I decided to update! Yay for updates! **

**Ok, enough of my rambling…on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I'll definitely let you know when I own LWD! …Just not yet…**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I didn't know what happened or why exactly Casey ran away like that but I knew that I had to go after her. I went out into the school corridors hoping to follow her but there was no sign of her anywhere in the school. I could hear Mrs Elden calling me and telling me to come back but at that point, I couldn't care less about the musical. I ignored her and went outside to look for Casey. I noticed that her pink bike that she insists on riding to school (something about the environment!) was missing from its place. I knew that she's left the school and being Casey, the first place she'd go is the lame park a few blocks away. The one with the lake and ducks. I started my car and drove quickly and was at the park in less than 5 minutes. Outside the park, I saw a familiar pink sparkly bike chained securely to the gates. 'Trust Casey to be so dramatic' I thought. As anyone would go around stealing sparkly pink bikes at 6:07 in the evening if it wasn't chained!

I walked into the park quietly and saw a lonely figure sitting on the bench overlooking the lake. I instantly knew it was Casey so I wandered over to her ready to throw a sarcastic remark at her. I was just about to open my mouth when I saw that her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. I stopped dead in my tracks. She was facing away from me so didn't know I was there. I was glad of that because otherwise, she would have run away.

I didn't know what to do. I mean I can't stand tears, that's one thing, but Casey's tears were just unbearable. I was about to walk back and leave her when something came over me. Whenever she's upset, I want to hold her and make it all better, like with Marti. God! I'm starting to sound like a sap now! But it's different with Marti cuz I'm her big brother, I have to protect her. But with Casey, I don't feel like her big brother, I don't have to protect her…but I want to. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?

**Casey's POV**

OH MY GOD! Why did I run away like that? Derek must have thought I was a total wimp, not to mention poor Mrs Elden. First rehearsal always goes wrong somehow. I'll be lucky to get let back in to the cast now! They'll think I can't handle the pressure or something! The one time something good happens to me, trust Derek to ruin it for me! I didn't even know why I was blaming him for this, I mean it's not like it's his fault that I ran away!I decided to ride to the park as it always cheers me up. I chained my bike securely to the park gates, you never know when it could get stolen! I was so confused by the time I got to the bench that I didn't notice the tears leaking out of my eyes. Before long, I was full on sobbing.

I was so wrapped up in thought that I didn't see or hear him approaching until he plopped down on the bench beside me. I ignored him so there were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. I was just about to shout at him when he said

"It's beautiful isn't it" looking over the moonlit lake. Ok! I wasn't expecting that! I mean it was beautiful, but he would never in a million years say that!

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Derek?" I questioned, managing a small chuckle through my tears. He always managed to put a smile on my face when I'm upset.

"Seriously Case, it is" he said again smiling at me. Not his signature smirk that all the girls fell for (Why?) but a real, genuine smile that made his eyes crinkle and sparkle with delight. The kind of smile that made other people around you smile too. I'd only seen him smile like that with Marti, the only on that can bring out his soft side. It was unbelievable what a single smile could do to people's faces. In a split second, his face had gone from cockey and childish to beautifully handsome. It made me melt.

"I know it's beautiful but you never said that before!" I said managing to find my voice after that gorgeous smile. Wait, did I just call him beautiful, handsome and gorgeous? What am I turning into?

"I only noticed it today" he whispered with his chocolate eyes fixed on me. He suddenly turned away and mumbled "Like something else I noticed was beautiful today. Or someone else" It was so quiet that I was unsure he even said that but I knew he did. My heart started beating faster, so loud that I was sure he could easily hear it as well. What was going to happen?

**Derek's POV**

Why the hell did I say that? I don't know what came over me but I just let it slip! Now she looks so scared. I probably freaked her out and she'd probably run away. After a few minutes of agonising silence, I thought it was best if I just left as I wasn't going to embarrass myself anymore. I probably showed more feelings in those few minutes that in my entire life!

I'd just gotten up when I felt a small shaking had grip my wrist and pull me back.

"Derek?" I heard her say through tears. She'd started crying again why had she started crying again?

"Yes Case?" I said sitting back down and trying to sound cool even though my heart was beating at 100 miles per hour.

"What do you mean?" she whispered looking down. I should've guessed she'd say that. A lock of her luscious hair fell over her face hiding it. Even with her makeup smudged with tears and nose blotchy from crying, she still looked stunning.

"You can be quite dumb for someone so smart Case" was the next think that came out of my mouth with a little chuckle. I don't know why I said that as it was like I had no control over what I was doing.

Suddenly, I grabbed her hand gently and laced my fingers with hers. What was I doing sitting there in the moonlight holding hands with a girl? Casey looked up suddenly at the gesture and fixed her piercing blue eyes, still glittering with tears, on mine in surprise. I had no control over what I was doing now as I pushed the lock of hair away from her face brushing her cheeks in the process. It sent a shiver down my arm and made goose bumps appear on her skin. It was either me doing that or the cold. I didn't know what exactly I was doing but I knew I wanted it more that anything.

I cupped her face in my hands and realised that her cheeks were wet. She was still crying.

"Don't cry" I said gently brushing her tears away with my thumbs and holding her face. I felt her lean into my touch. Why wasn't she pulling away?

"Derek" she whispered almost inaudibly sending more chills down my spine.

I kept telling myself that it was wrong but her voice ignited a flame inside me. God, she was beautiful. I leant towards her tilting her chin up to meet mine.

**Casey's POV (repeat)**

"What do you mean?" I said looking down and letting a lock of hair fall over my face hiding it. I knew exactly what he meant but I didn't know how to react so I let him explain.

"You can be quite dumb for someone so smart Case" he said with a deep chuckle that made my knees feel weak.

Without any warning, he took my hand and gently laced his fingers with mine. I couldn't help thinking that it felt so perfect, like our hands were made for each other. I looked up at him with questioning eyes but I saw that his eyes were softer that ever and showing more emotion than he's ever shown in his life. His hand came up to brush away the lock of hair that was hiding my face. He brushed my cheeks and it made me shiver sending goose bumps up and down my skin. I hoped he didn't notice.

He cupped my face in his hands and felt my tears.

"Don't cry" he said brushing my tears away with his thumbs. I felt so good and I leaned into him.

"Derek" I said his name so quietly not expecting him to hear.

He leaned towards me and the reality of the situation sunk in but I didn't care. I tilted my chin up to meet his.

**Derek's POV**

Our faces were millimetres away from each other and I could feel her hot breath on my lips. Here I was holding hands with my step-sister with my face just a fraction away from hers. What was I thinking! STEP-SISTER. I forgot the crucial part. She'd never feel the same way. She probably thought I was showing brotherly concern or something. She was grossed out by the idea of kissing me in the musical so why would she ever willingly kiss me?

I lifted my head at the last minute so my lips touched her forehead instead. It killed me to do it but it was the right thing to do.

"I'll always be here for ya sis" I said like my usual self. I hated to call her my sister but I had to get out of it somehow.

"Sis?" she asked as she pulled away from me rather quickly. She looked up at me with her big sad eyes with a sense of longing that made me want to hold her and take back everything I said. But I didn't.

"Yeah, you're my sister right, it's my job to protect you" I said trying to sound cheerful even though it was hurting me inside.

"Yeah, sure" she mumbled avoiding my eyes.

"It's getting late, why don't we head home?" I said in the same cheery tone. "You want a lift?"

"You go on ahead, I'll catch you up on my bike" Casey said with a smile.

"Ok, if you're sure" I said.

I dashed off, happy to get out of the situation and head home. I could vaguely see Casey go back to looking over the lake and start crying again. I forced myself to look away as if I went back to her, I would finish what I'd started earlier. It was better this way, I kept telling myself.

**Casey POV**

I really thought he was going to kiss me then. How wrong I was. I felt like my heart was ripping apart when he planted those soft lips on my forehead. How could he tease me like that? The jerk! He only thought of me as a sister, nothing more. It was better if I forgot this incident and went back to how we were, hating each other even though I feel the complete opposite. It was better this way I said to myself as I rode home

It was better this way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaannd that's it for now. Some feelings have started to come out! Yippie dippie doo!**

**Sorry I'm being so cruel to you but this had to happen! Yeah…I know Derek's wayyy out of character and veerrry cheesy but oh well! All is well! Oh who am I kidding? This was way off the plot. I wrote this really late last night when I found this forgotten story and I think it shows in my writing. **

**I have no clue where I am going with this story as you can see. I keep changing my mind cuz I have no plan. I know what's going to happen in the near future but I need some ideas for what I should do later! PLEASE HELP MEEEEE!**

**Ok, enough of my ramblings….review as always! They are my sunshine, my only sunshine, they make me happy, when skies are grey! Yeah…I'm kinda hyper!**

**Hugs and kisses! xox**


End file.
